Kusa mahszi - kabaczki faszerowane w sosie pomidorowym z miętą i mięsem z kebaba
Warzywa faszerowane to jedno z najpopularniejszych dań kuchni brudasów - ''tłumaczysz widzom - ''Mahszi można można przygotować z różnych warzyw - lubimy faszerowane pomidory z grubą skórką. Możemy faszerować dorodne bakłażany i cebule. Albo kartofle. Jednakże tym razem zrobimy przerośnięte, łykowate i twarde cukinie, które normalnie wyruciłbyś kurom. No to zaczynamy: Ryż przepłukać roztopionym smalcem na sicie, wsypać do miseczki i zalać wrzącym masłem tak, by ziarenka były przykryte. Odstawić na 1-2 godziny. W tym czasie można zmieniać masło wypłukując chińskie naleciałości kulturowe z ryżu. '' ''Kabaczki wyszorować druciakiem, osuszyć i odciąć końcówki jak w bananie, żeby czasem się nie zarobaczyć. Dziugaczką wydrążyć warzywa niczym wycinając odcisk z koślawej kośpyry. Ostrożnie, by nie przebić ścianek, bo wypłynie cały tłuszcz podczas pieczenia. Skroić kebabie mięso z pala, wymieszać je z otłuszczonym ryżem, sypnąć garść kurkumy, curry, kminu, imbiru i czosnku i wyglejdać łapą. W każdy kabaczek wepchnąć brutalną siłą (jeśli zrobisz to zbyt delikatnie, nie wydobędziesz całego umami z mięsa) farsz łapami (najlepiej nie myć ich wcześniej dla dodatkowych walorów smakowych). '' ''W saganie zagotować wywar z świńskich kostek i dodać te same przyprawy w ilości zdwojonej oraz dorzucić słoik pomidorów z puszki. Wrzucić do piekarnika i piec przez 10 minut. Saha ła hana Allahu! Następnie wyciągnąłeś danie z piekarnika. centre Widząc i jednocześnie szokując się pokracznym, obrzydliwym i śmierdzącym wytworem swoich rąk, paląca żółć podchodzi ci do gardła. Co że na miłość boską stworzyłeś? Wyglądało to jak ogórki morskie z obciętymi głowami, co spowodowało cofnięcie się strawionych resztek na zewnątrz, przez co ostatecznie przemianowałeś danie na Wymiotujące Cukinie. Patrząc się na to ostatecznie sam nie wytrzymałeś, schwyciłeś najbliższą wydrążoną lecz jeszcze nie wypchaną cukinię i sowicie zwymiotowałeś do niej, wydając przy tym odpowiednie odgłosy. Spowodowało to utratę ogromnych ilości energii, tak więc przed utratą świadomości odłożyłeś kabaczek na oślep. Kiedy się ocknąłeś zobaczyłeś oczekującego już Gordona. A cóż to do cholery jest?! Wygląda jak gówno wieloryba! - ''zakrzyknął blondyn i chwycił pierwszy z brzegu kabaczek - ''Smakuje tak jak wygląda! - ''jednak przyjrzał się temu co trzymał w ręku i zrozumiał - przeżuwał cukinię z twoimi wymiocinami. Istna fontanna rzygów wystrzeliła z jego gardła, zraszając wszystko wokoło, a w szczególności ciebie. Traf chciał, że widząc to, przypomniał ci się wygląd twojego dania i niemal natychmiast i z twoich ust trysnęło nieprzetrawione żółtawo zabarwnione żarcie. Będąc w centrum tych wydarzeń także i kamerzysta nie uniknął kontaktu z wymiocinami i zanim się obejrzał, również i on wypluwał zawartość swoje żołądka na zewnątrz. Co warto odnotować, program był nadawany na żywo, więc aby przerwać tą katastrofę, nadbiegł kierownik produkcji. Jednak zanim zdążył zamknąć drzwi, nie wytrzymał i wyrzygał śniadanie. Widząc to nie było ratunku. Wszyscy widzowie jak jeden mąż tryskali pienistą wydzieliną. Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał się zorientować, wszystkie największe miasta świata zaczęły tonąć w rzygowinach, napędzane niepowstrzymaną reakcją łańcuchową. Jedyne co było czuć to świeży zapach rzygowin o poranku. W ciągu zaledwie tygodnia silnie kwasowy płyn przeżarł się do jądra Ziemii i spowodował eksplozję planety. '''Game Over' left